


Coffee Breath

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Reylovalentines2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Professional rivals Rey and Ben keep running into each other at a local coffee shop and try to outdo each other with outrageous coffee orders. Finn, Poe, Rose, and Jannah are the long-suffering employees of the coffee shop who have to deal with their buffoonery (...and think these two should bang already)A Fic written for the 2020 Reylo Valentines Exchange
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Reylo Valentine's Exchange 2020





	Coffee Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobaheadshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobaheadshark/gifts).



The bell on the door gave a slight jingle, it was morning and the rush had just come to a close, it was the perfect time for Poe to breathe in the scent of freshly ground coffee beans intermingled with the wafting of fresh pastries. He paused in his work and looked around. Finn’s attention, however, was on to the customer who had just entered. Poe’s eyes drifted over the man, after all, it was only unprofessional to check out a coworker if you got caught. Jannah nudged him with her hip as she went to fill the pastry case, Poe decided that was as good a call-out as any and decided to get back to his work. Finn called out to him “Venti Americano,” and Poe went about preparing the drink. As he finished and called out the order and name given ‘Stella’. He saw that the other 3 employees had gathered behind the counter. “I think it’s Rose’s turn to take the orders,” Jannah’s voice lilted as Poe crossed the remaining space between them. Rose groaned, “Which of us is the poor bastard who has to make them?” Poe inquired. Finn leaned over to elbow his side lightly, “The bastard would be you, Poe” The girls laughed, and Poe joined after a beat, one he was sure his heart had skipped.

Rey walked down the street with purpose, her ponytail swaying with each quick step. She had a shift with the catering service she worked for that night, but she was looking forward to a nice morning off. She knew that he would disrupt it. Every morning for the past two years had been. She thought back to that faithful February morning.  
Flash Back:  
It had snowed, and Rey, having just moved to New York from her small hometown in Arizona, was very unprepared. She had been wearing a thin jacket, jeans and a pair of sneakers, all of which were soaked through by the time she came upon the small coffee shop. It had a sleek sign that read ‘Resistance Coffee’ in bold orange letters. She paused on her journey to find a store that sold cheap and appropriate winter gear and pushed open the door to the little café, hearing the bell's melodic chime. The shop enveloped her in the warm air and the scent of fresh coffee. The shop was mostly empty; a few friends chatting over coffee, a college student was frantically taping away on their computer. A quick glance at the menu told her this was the one of those coffee joints that pretentious coffee lovers hated. The menu was full of drinks with fun names, as well as an additional sign that caught Rey’s eye, it noted the option of custom drink orders.  
There was a very handsome man behind the counter, he had dark hair caught somewhere between curls and waves, his tan skin was complimented by the olive-green shirt he had under his apron. He leaned against the counter by the register, talking to a shorter girl. Her hair was sleek and black, pulled into a pony tail her bangs styled perfectly. Rey approached the two of them.  
“Excuse me-” She was cut off by a man suddenly appearing in front of her.  
“I’m in a hurry, so make this quick. A venti, decaf soy latte with a shot and cream” He barked at the girl. The girl looked annoyed but took the order down. Rey felt her blood start to boil, she’d only been maybe 3 feet from the counter and he’d not only cut in front of her, but then been rude to the employees and ordered the stupidest drink she’d ever heard. Decaf but add a shot? Make it soy but add cream?  
“Oh wow, you’re an asshole, no wonder your coffee order is so shitty.” She shoved past the man. He was tall, dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase. He had a long nose and beautiful wide lips, individually his features would’ve looked ridiculous, but together he would have been quite attractive Rey thought, If he wasn’t such a dick.  
“Get her the closest thing you can make to that unicorn shit they did at Starbucks,” He said as he addressed the barista. “My treat, Sweetheart” he then finished, looking at her. She looked back up at him and saw the gleam in his eye, his eyebrow cocked up at her. He had piqued her interest.  
“Names for the drinks,” the girl- Rose was what her nametag said- Rose asked.  
“Ben,” came his deep voice.  
“Rey,” she contributed.  
They walked over to the side, waiting for the coffee to be prepared. The man, Ben, leaned on a table beside where they were standing.  
“I’ll give you 500 dollars cash to fuck me in the bathroom,” his voice low and husky, eyes never leaving her face. Rey looked him up and down, she needed money, and he was hot. She once again met his eyes and replied  
“Sounds great, I’ll meet you there when hell freezes over.”  
He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the other barista calling their names. Ben walked over to pick his up and looked at her once more.  
“See ya around, Rey.” Her name coming out more like a prayer than a jab. He gave her a final smirk leaving Rey with a drink she didn’t want and a memory she’d never forget.

And so, began a battle of awful coffee orders spanning two years. Overtime she had spent more and more mornings in the small shop and learned that the second barista’s name was Poe. Over the next year they hired Finn and about 6 months ago they hired Jannah to make pastries.  
Rey knew that her feud with Ben was something the employees of Resistance Coffee both loved and dreaded. Today would mark the second year of mornings where she had forgone a regular coffee and instead ordered some ungodly concoction of ingredients.  
Today was different though, in the spirit of the anniversary Poe had forced them into last year- and would be continuing on the tradition this year- they were required to order each other’s drinks. Rey was confident in the order she had concocted for today.  
Just as she reached the crosswalk, the light changed, and she was allowed to walk. She had barely stepped off the sidewalk when she saw him. He stood out over the crowd, but not much. His black mop of hair was messy, and he was slouched over, walking hurriedly toward the coffee shop. This jolted Rey into action, she was across the cross walk in a split second. This is when Ben seemed to notice her, a few more steps and she reached the door. She threw it open, almost hitting him in the face. Through the glass door she looked to him and stuck her tongue out teasingly.  
She only had a moment to take in his features, he had large bags under his eyes. He caught the door and opened it for himself, following her up to the counter where the baristas quickly turned to make themselves look busy.  
“Happy Anniversary, Coffee Breath” She said as Rose pretended not to notice them arrive at the counter.  
“Damn, 2 full years,” He drawled out. “How about $1500,” His tone was joking but his eyes told the truth. Ben had always had the most interestingly expressive face. She huffed at him when Rose finally looked up to take their orders, but Ben’s phone began to ring. He stepped to the side to take it and Rey simply leaned back on the counter waiting for him.  
“Hello. Yes, I-well, yes, I’ll be there shortly. Christ Hux, I was up all night at the office getting it done, please just let me get some god damn coffee.” With that he hung up and took a deep breath. He strolled back over to the counter. Poe had joined Rose on the other side of the counter.  
“Happy anniversary you two, the engineers of our own personal hell,” Rose spoke in a bored tone. “Rose, C’mon, they are our best customers,” Poe laughed and turned back to Rey and Ben. “Okay, two-year anniversary, these better be extra horrific,” Poe said looking to Ben then to Rey.  
“Oh, mine is.” Rey quipped smugly. “We shall see,” Ben said, “On this ever-important day, Rey will be enjoying an iced milk.” Poe shook his head then turned to Rey. “Ben, the ruin-er of every morning I’ve had free for the last two years, will be have water… with whipped cream on top,” Rey announced proudly. Ben turned and looked her dead in the eyes. “I have been awake for 24 hours and all I get is undrinkable water,” he was clearly exasperated. She shrugged at him. They paid and waited for the monstrosities to be made. Ben opened his mouth to speak, but then paused in thought.  
“Thank you,” he spoke after a moment. “For?” Rey asked turning to him. “For providing me some humor for the past two years,” Poe placed the coffee in front of them and Ben grabbed his. Rey could tell he wanted to say more but wouldn’t allow himself too. He turned to leave. “Ben,” she called, “the feeling is mutual.” He seemed to nod his head in acknowledgement, but he didn’t turn, instead he walked out the front door and back up the street the way he’d come. “You have to know you’ve both got it bad for each other,” Finn said walking up to wipe down the table beside her. “I’ll admit to that when you finally acknowledge your flirtation-ship with Poe,” Rey sighed into her iced milk. “Can I get some real coffee?” Rey followed up. Finn snorted “Poe is my boss, and while he is very handsome and perfect and- my boss, it’s not going to happen. And no coffee, those are the rules of this dumb game you and Ben play instead of just going ahead and sleeping together,” Finn turned to move to the next table. “You really aren’t very helpful,” Rey said and moved to leave. “We shall see, fate has a funny way of doing things,” Finn stopped to look and her, “I’ll see you tomorrow Rey.” “See ya, Finn.” Rey finally moved to the door.  
At 4:00 sharp Rey clocked in she had just barely finished tying her apron around her waist when Jessica appeared. “Rey! Thank god, all the other servers have called in sick,” She scrambled the words out as she grabbed Rey’s arm and pulled her along. “I’m going to help you, and Claude from the kitchen has some experience waiting tables so that should help.” Rey picked up her pace slightly to catch up with Jessica. “Jess, it’s okay, we can do this.” Rey was sure of it.  
Rey was not so sure they could do this. They were an hour in and in that time a sizable chunk of the small kitchen staff they had brought had either called in or had been forced to leave. They were trying desperately to keep up with the orders, but it wasn’t working all that well. Rey carried a tray of salads out the door and made it about 5 steps before crashing into someone. Time seemed to slow down as salad scattered all around and there in the middle of it all was Ben.  
“You’ve gotta be more careful sweetheart, fresh ingredients aren’t cheap.” She opened and closed her mouth few times before she heard Jessica come through one of the doors and gasp in horror. “Rey, get this cleaned up immediately, and oh lord, tell Claude to stop bringing food and remake the salads, quickly.” Then Jessica was off, leaving Rey still taking in the horror of her coffee shop enemy having lettuce in his hair. “What are you doing here?” She finally managed to gasp out. “I work for one of the companies that are celebrating a merger tonight,” Ben said, sticking his hands in his pockets. “I- well- I’d better go clean this up, we are really short staffed and Ireallycan’taffordtogetfired,” She squeaked out at him, her words progressively getting more and more jumbled as she went. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and scurried back into the kitchen. When she’d come back out, he’d been gone. She spent the rest of the night in a daze, dropping food and drinks, every time she did, she was fearing and hoping she would see Ben again.  
It wasn’t until she’d finished packing up and managed to finally clock out that she saw him again. He was leaned casually against the wall in the hall outside the kitchen. “What are you doing here?” She hissed at him quietly. “Waiting for you,” he said casually, as if it was a regular and perfectly reasonable thing to do. “And why is that?” Rey started to fidget nervously. He moved toward her. “You wanna know something? Rey, from the first moment I laid eyes on you I thought you were perfect. I have managed to fuck up my life so entirely that I never thought I’d get a single piece of happiness ever again, but every morning for two years now you’ve been a beacon of hope. I know I’ve been an utter asshole but, I need you…” He had started pacing somewhere along the way, but at this he paused and raked his hand through his hair. “Please, let me have you, even if it means nothing and you never want to see me again, please, let me have all of you,” Rey blinked at him. He was propositioning her for sex, and she wasn’t turned off by the idea, in fact she was almost turned on by it. She thought back to her conversation with Finn that morning, about fate and her needing to sleep with Ben, and how on occasion she’d find the tall man, with the dark beautiful hair who ordered ridiculous coffees with her every morning, in her daydreams. “Okay,” was all Rey could muster. “Wait, are you-are you serious?” It was now Ben’s turn to be shocked. Rey nodded her head. “Ok, ok, let’s do this,” Ben offered her his hand and she took it.  
Ben had called an uber and as they waited Rey pulled Ben down into a kiss. She only intended it to be a small peck to initiate contact, but it quickly turned into more. Rey bit lightly on Ben’s lip and he let out a deep groan, she took the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. Ben let her tongue explore his mouth until the both of them had to come up for air. Her hands were tangled in his hair and as soon as he caught his breath he was taking hers away, he moved down to her neck and started to lick and nibble and kiss his way down to the collar of the white button up she wore as part of her uniform. He then moved back to her mouth for a second round. They continued making out for a while longer until the Uber showed up.  
The ride to Ben’s apartment was painfully long and dull. Ben was trying to ignore the boner in his pants and make polite small talk with the driver. Rey couldn’t stand it anymore; she placed her hand on Ben’s knee and moved it up and down his thigh. He started to squirm and after a minute or so he leaned over and whispered to her “If you keep this up, I’ll have to fuck you right here in front of the taxi driver, and you deserve better than that.” She moved her hand back to his knee and left it there, though Rey had started to squirm a bit due to the wetness in her panties.  
Ben managed to stay quite composed as they walked through the lobby of his apartment complex. He quickly punched a code into the number pad beside the elevator and in the silence, Rey heard the elevator start descending in the shaft. She started to doubt the idea of sleeping with him, but then his hand slid up her arm. The elevator arrived and he kept his hand on her arm as they entered quickly using it to pull her into him. He pushed the button for his floor and then his lips were on hers. Her hands came up to twist into his hair and he started moving across her cheek to her earlobe. “You may be hot in this uniform, but I can’t forgive the fact that this morning you ordered me water with whipped cream on top.” He whispered to her. She giggled “I don’t regret anythi-” she was cut off as he started kissing and nipping down her neck. He pulled away as the elevator bounced to a stop, quickly he guided her with a hand on the small of her back to the end of the hallway. He pulled out a key and the door opened on the first try, the suave bastard. She walked inside and he shut the door, once he turned back to her, she pounced, her lips attacking his neck. As she nipped and kissed, she heard him let out a breathy moan. Her hands moved down his torso to the hem of his shirt. She pulled away from his neck and pulled up his shirt, he caught it halfway and pulled it over his head. He then grabbed her face and pulled her back into a kiss. Her hands drifted across his chest, he obviously worked out, if her mouth hadn’t been otherwise preoccupied, she might have drooled. Her hands moved to his hair as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved from her waist to her ass, she let him lift her as she wrapped her legs around him. He broke the kiss so he could walk, and she moved to kiss his neck again, but with every step she felt his hard cock rub against her. She whimpered at the contact. Crossing the space quickly, he kicked the door to his bedroom open and placed her on her back in the bed. She turned her head and saw that the wall beside them was entirely windows. She took in the glimmering lights of a city always on the move, even in its most peaceful moments. She turned back to Ben who was shedding his pants. The window cast a beautiful pattern of lights on his face. “Fuck,” Rey felt drunk on the environment. “I plan too,” Ben replied to Rey’s exclamation. “But first we need to get those clothes off you.” Rey stood up, surprising Ben. She pushed him onto the bed. She stepped back so she was silhouetted by the window. She slid the awful dress pants of her uniform off. She moved next to undoing the buttons of her shirt, moving agonizingly slow, loving the way Ben’s eyes trailed over her legs and back up to her face. She finally undid the last button and slid the shirt off her shoulders. She reached behind her for the bra clasp and looked him dead in the eyes are she released the clasp and let the bra slide down her arms. Now Ben was on his feet, he grabbed her wrists with one hand and pushed her into the window. He kept her hands above her head as he licked all around her breast, slowly closing in on her nipple. He finally pulled it into his mouth and sucked, causing her to let out a moan. He used his free hand to play with the other nipple and then he switched. As he continued to enjoy her breasts, he turned her around and walked her backward until her knees hit the bed and she was sitting. He began to kiss down her chest to her stomach until her made it to her panties. “May I?” He asked looking into her eyes, he looked so overwhelmed with lust she almost couldn’t take it. “Of course,” Rey said without hesitation. He pulled her panties down and stared at her wetness. She wanted to close her legs but suddenly his mouth was on her, his tongue circled her clit and she felt her hips jerk into it, he then switched to sucking on it. “Ben, Oh Jesus, Yes,” She started off moaning, but it was more of a shriek towards the end. Ben pulled his mouth off her. “I’m going to fuck you so hard the neighbors call the cops,” She then felt a finger slip into her, he moved his mouth back onto her and licked her clit as he pumped his finger in and out, he let her adjust before adding a second which was quickly followed by a third. She rocked her hips and continued moaning loudly. “Ben, I’m gonna-” She managed to choke out and then he pulled away, removing his fingers. She glared at him. “Why’d you stop?” He leaned across the bed and opened the drawer to the nightstand. “Because I want you to cum on my dick,” He was very blunt, and he stood once more to remove his boxers. He pulled them down and there was this cock, it was massive. He ripped open the condom and rolled it onto himself as Rey could only think about was how much she wanted it inside her. “Are you sure you want this Rey?” He suddenly looked very insecure. “Please Ben, for the love of everything holy, please just fuck me,” Rey pleaded. He lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in slowly. She winced as she felt him stretch her out. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her sweaty hairline. “You’re so good, you feel so good,” Ben stayed still until Rey moved her hips and gasped in pleasure, her back arching into him. “You are so good at taking my cock, so hot,” He continued, picking up his pace. Her hips rose to meet his. He promised her a good fuck but as she pulled him down into a kiss the world seemed to slow and this wasn’t just sex or fucking, this was what it felt like to make love. The only sounds filling the room was the slapping of skin on skin, and their moans. The city outside unaware of what was happening inside. “I can’t fuckin- So good- fuck, I’ve needed you for so long.” Ben groaned into her ear. He started ramming into her and she felt her peak approaching. “Ben- I’m gonna,” She felt her peak and as she felt her crescendo, he moved in and out a few more times and found his own climax. The stayed like that for a while, intertwined, enjoying the pleasure they had felt. After some time rolled over and threw the condom away. He joined her back on the bed. She rolled over to look out the window and he traced patterns on her back. At some point they both drifted to a peaceful sleep.  
They next morning they entered the coffee shop together, Rey was in a sweatshirt of Ben’s and her work pants. They both had obvious sex hair. “Well I’ll be damned,” Jannah hooted. “They finally slept together,” Poe and Finn appeared in the doorway to the kitchen in a mild state of dishevelment, twin looks of awe on their faces. Rose addressed the two directly, “I know it’s kinda your thing to order crazy shit but how about something off of our menu today.” Rey spoke up “What did you have in mind?” Rose chuckled. “Just a little gem called ‘the morning after’,” Ben slid his card over the counter, “We’ll take two,” They allowed the staff to make the coffee but felt the constant eyes of the four workers glancing at them. Poe presented them with the drinks, “Two of the ‘Morning After’s,” one for Rey and one for Ben. They each accepted a coffee and moved to a bar height table. Rey elected to sit but Ben stayed standing. Rey looked past Ben out the window and saw a light snow was falling, as they sipped their coffee, Ben leaned over and whispered, “Are you up for round two in the bathroom?” Rey looked him in the eye, “You’re on, Coffee Breath.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was good, It's the first attempt at writing fan fiction and publishing it I've made in like 4 years so... Anyway, I'm uploading this as I'm on a Disney trip so... Thanks for being a great community and I hope the person who requested this likes it! Happy Valentines!!!!


End file.
